Electrified vehicles, such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, are transportation means that are driven by means of electrical energy. The disclosure is intended in particular for motor vehicles, in other words road-borne vehicles, but in the broader sense any other vehicle that is driven by electrical energy is also included. If the electrical energy for driving the motor vehicles is stored in traction batteries in the electric vehicle, an energy management system for additional consumers is advantageous in order to maximize the range of the vehicle. Apart from being used in purely electric vehicles, the embodiments of the disclosure can also be used to control the electrical power consumption in hybrid vehicles.
If the battery of an electric vehicle achieves a low charge state, the vehicle changes from a normal energy consuming mode into a consumption-optimized energy consuming mode in order to be able to use the remaining energy in the case of a low consumption as efficiently as possible, for example in order to arrive at a charging station. This changeover frequently occurs in an abrupt manner and at a point in time when the energy of the battery has already mostly been consumed.